Good for Thieving
by RebelInHisEyes
Summary: The Origin Story of just how the Solo Sibilngs first met and became the family they are today in Life as a Smuggler’s Sister! Prequel Story. Complete. Please R&R!


_I will say, this story was inspired MAJORLY by the new Solo film, and partially by Yondu from Guadrians of the Galaxy. I'm sure for years everyone's been wondering just how Han ended up with a little sister, so with a lot of Han feels after seeing Solo I decided to finally put it all down into writing. So Please enjoy! And let me know what you think!._

 ** _Good For Thieving._**

Hungry. Hot. Alone. The three things constantly going through the tiny mind of the five year old child wandering the streets of Mos Espa. She'd over slept through breakfast that morning at the orphanage. Not that you could really call the slop they fed you breakfast, let alone that place a real orphanage. Not that she'd know much of a difference, short of a brief memory, or perhaps it was a daydream, All the girl knew of was the orphanage. Greedy old man, Fa'gaan, running the place had made sure it was burned in her brain she'd been abandoned there when she was just a few months old, with nothing on her but a name and a necklace. Surprisingly enough Fa'gaan hadn't taken the necklace off her and let her keep it. Maybe somewhere deep down the old man cared.

As she walked through the busy streets of the marketplace, her thoughts drifted to the memory, as they often did. A beautiful woman with dark hair and brown eyes smiled down at her, a shining necklace hanging around her neck, Behind her stood another figure, a man, though all she could recall was the bright blue eyes he had that matched her own. It was small memory, but one that made her happy. She smiled before someone bumped into her startiling her and making her tiny hands clutch for the necklace around her neck as she looked up.

The concerned face of a woman looked at her, shopping in one hand, the other holding the hand of a young boy, with blonde hair. "Oh dear I'm sorry, Are you alright?" She asked, her hand letting go of the boys so she could adjust the groceries in her hand.

The girl, Jordan, nodded. "Yes ma'am." Her tiny voice said looking to the boy who she smiled at. He couldn't be much older than her, she felt a small pang of jealousy that he had someone to care for him.

"Good, I'm sure your mother's looking for you dear, you have a good day," the lady turned to walk away, though the boy lingered smiling back at Jordan. "Luke! Come along, we've got to get back to your Uncle."

The boy waved as the turned to catch up, "Coming Aunt Beru!"

Jordan watched curiously before they disappeared in the crowd of people. She walked deeper into the city, as she got closer to the marketplace she saw all sorts of different beings selling anything you could imagine, jewlery, holovids, MusicDataChips, food. Oh the food, so many stalls of different foods. Her stomach growled just thinking about it as her nose was invaded by the smells. One in particular really made her stomach flop. She weaved her way past legs, arms, fur, and cloth to get closer to the smell. As she broke free from the crowd she was staring face to face with all sorts of pastries and it made her mouth water. She wanted one so bad, but orphaned children didn't have very many credits.

Blue eyes darted around taking in things around the stall, the Dug running the stand eyed her for a moment before his attention was drawn away to a customer. Maybe if she was really quick, she could grab one and take off running and get away before he could catch up to her? She just had to wait for the right moment.

Time passed, she she stepped a little closer to the pastries, she looked to the Dug again, as she started to reach a hand out and he was watching her intently. Quickly she used her outstretched hand to wave to him and smile innocently. His eyes narrowed but again, his attention turned away to another customer.

Now was her chance, she took a deep breath and grabbed for the closest one. Got it! Quickly she turned to disappear in the crowd her heart racing as she started to push her little feet as fast as she could past people. She grinned, thinking she'd done it she could eat! Wait. What?

Her wrist was grabbed and her running pulled to a halt. The pastry falling from her hands and onto the sandy street. No! She turned around her eyes fearful. The Dug running the stall was glaring at her his foot wrapped around wrist.

(Where do you think you're going little womp rat?) he asked angrily, in hutteese.

"Away from you!" Jordan yelled back struggling to try to free her wrist from his grasp. "Let me go!"

(You were stealing from me!)

"No I wasn't! I was going to show my brother!!" She lied quickly her mind traveling back to the boy and his aunt from earlier.

(Not only are you a thief but a liar as well! Do you know what happens to little thieves and liars?) He asked? His other foot pulling out a blade and holding it close to her.

Jordan's eyes widened as she tried to pull away harder. His grip tightening and fearful tears started to form in her eyes, making her vision blurry, her heart racing even faster she screamed, crying in terror.. The vibroknife moved closer towards her hand. The heat from it making her skin hot as he brought it close to her finger ready to slice.

"Hey!" A young mans voice yelled. The Dug and Jordan both turned to look towards the voice. He stepped closer to them, his shaggy brown hair dusted lightly with sand and a swagger in his step. A Wookiee followed along behind him. He stopped in front of them and turned his attention to Jordan,

"There you are kid, what've I told you about running off without me?"

Jordan looked shocked, was he really trying to help her? She could've believe it. "I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to."

The Dug looked glaringly towards the young man, (You know this little theif?)

"Theif?," the young man questioned, "No, she's my sister." He lied. He was really helping her! "I suggest you let her go before I get Chewbacca here involved. He gestured to the Wookiee who steppe a little closer.

The Dug sneered in his direction and forcefully let they girl go and she stumbled towards the Wookiee and the young man. Chewbacca, the Wookiee nudged her to get behind him, comfortingly howling at her.

Jordan blinked up at him in awe. It wasn't often you'd see a Wookiee around here.

(You owe me ten credits, for the pastry and the trouble this one caused) said the dug.

"How about five?" The man smirked, reaching for his wallet for credits.

(I said ten)

"Chewie," said Han warningly.

The Wookiee growled at the Dug as he stepped forward the Dug quickly stepped back. (Five is plenty)

The man tossed the credits on the ground at his arms. Glaring at him as he scrambled off back towards his stall. The man and the Wookiee both turned to the girl.

"What's your name kid?"

"Jordan," she said quietly sniffling and wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I'm Han, this is Chewbacca, you can call him Chewie, where are your parents kid?" Han asked, bending down to her level

"Dead, I think.. I live at the orphanage down past the cantina."

Chewie howled solemnly.

"What'd he say?" Jordan asked curiously, never having heard Shyrriwook before as she nearly strained her neck to look up to the Wookiee.

Han smiled slightly, only one side of his face showing the smile, "He said he was sorry little one." He eyed her for a moment, looking as though the cogs in his head seemed to be working. "You know I watched you grab that pastry, you're good, you would've almost had it too, though you knocked some others down, got his attention. With the right amount of training you could be really good."

Jordan looked at him quizzically as he stood back up, "Trainng?"

Han looked from Jordan to Chewbacca, "What do you think Chewie?"

The Wookiee was shaking his head in a very obvious no signal and howling back at Han in response.

"What'd he say this time?"

Han grinned, "He thinks it's a great idea you come with us, we could use someone like you, you're tiny,

good for small spaces and thieving when it needs to be done."

Chewbacca barked back at Han. Jordan wasn't 100% sure the Wookiee really wanted to her to come, but was Han really offering her a home. A family.

Jordan, "You.. really want me to come with you? Like a family?" She asked him excitedly.

"Well yeah, sort of, You could help us with our work," Han said scratching the back of his head.

Chewbacca barked angrily towards him.

"Yeah! Like a family!" Han glared towards the Wookiee but answered her.

Jordan grinned, "Okay!" Eagerly she moved to follow Han and Chewbacca, walking between them. "Can we get some food?"

Han grinned at her, leading the way to the Cantina, "Sure, we can get some food." Jordan beamed working her little legs hard to keep up, but excited none the less.

As they walked Han looked down to her, "So Jordan huh? You got a last name?"

Jordan looked up at him, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up and shook her head, "Don't think so, It's just me."

Han thought for a moment pausing as he looked down at her, "Not anymore kid, You're Solo, like me."

Jordan looked amazed, as if she'd just been giving the biggest sweet ever, "so I'm Jordan Solo now?"

Han nodded, a small smile, "It is now,"

"Which makes you my big brother right??"

Han started to walk again, his smile widening a little where the others couldn't see, "I guess it does."

Chewie seemed to make a happy growl at this, as he bent down to scoop up Jordan and carry her, in a few strides catching up to Han and giving him a look.

Jordan smiled, snuggling against the Wookiee. "Family." My that was a strange word, but one she would get used to saying and happily.

 _So yes, that was the origin story of the Solo Siblings. Again please let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed!!!._


End file.
